


all in bloom

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Post Druck Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: it's mia and alex's anniversary, but alex had more in store for it than what mia had expected.





	1. the first clue

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: A while ago there was this headcanon that Alex was gonna buy Mia a flower shop. This is one weird ass idea but could you write a post s2 fanfic where Alex actually gives her a flower shop
> 
> — part one of the six-part series “all in bloom”

mia woke up to the sound of an alarm set on her phone.

rubbing her eyes, she looked even more dazed and confused. it was 9:30AM on a saturday.  

well, it wasn’t any regular saturday. it was the date of mia and alex’s anniversary. the day they had finally kissed and unofficially gotten together (alex insisted on making that day the official date). but her alarms were never set on the weekends, because she and alex liked to sleep in, at least until 12. and it wasn’t as if they had planned anything major to do.

speaking of alex….

the left side of the bed was empty.

okay, this was getting even weirder. alex never woke up on time. _never_. not even on weekdays. usually, mia had to drag him out of bed so that he wouldn’t be late for college.

after turning off the alarm, mia slipped out of bed and immediately made her way to the living room. “alex?” she called out, hoping to receive a response from her boyfriend. still no sign of him, even from the kitchen or any of the bathrooms. _don’t tell me that piece of shit is leaving me alone for our anniversary..._

mia was already devising a murder plan but was also ready to call him to yell at him and find out where he was, until she spotted a card perfectly placed on their kitchen counter, next to a bowl of lucky charms and a cup of coffee. furrowing her eyebrows, the girl then took the card off the counter and into her hands.

_good morning, angel._

_~~i hope i didn’t scare you when you couldn’t find me~~  i hope you don’t kill me when you see me later on today. and speaking of…. come and find me. you said you liked treasure hunts, didn’t you?_

_there are a few clues around town, and they’ll help you find me. or at least, stall my death._

_here’s your first clue: the first time we met, i barely spoke a word to you, and yet somehow, through your eyes, you managed to capture my interest (and eventually heart), there and then._

_do you remember where you first spoke to me? spoke to my heart? (and burned it hard?)_

_you’ll find your second clue there x_

 

folding the card back, mia couldn’t help but let a bright smile loose. suddenly, she didn’t seem as tired as she was when she woke up. _oh, alex,_ she thought as she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up, _i don’t know what you’re up to, but this better be good._

although her conscious had said that, her heart knew that whatever he did, it would be perfect either way.


	2. the second clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's mia and alex's anniversary, but alex had more in store for it than what mia had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — prompt: A while ago there was this headcanon that Alex was gonna buy Mia a flower shop. This is one weird ass idea but could you write a post s2 fanfic where Alex actually gives her a flower shop
> 
> — part two of the six-part series “all in bloom”

the first time mia had spoken to alex, she called him out on his bullshit and embarrassed him. she had finally cracked the moment alex called kiki worthless, and she did want to tell him off on many occasions for making her friend so unhappy with herself, but he never gave her enough reason to vocally, up until that moment.

but in that same bizarre moment, it was also where alex first fell for her. he was intrigued, and he knew he was _fucked_. that he was already head over heels in love with her. this was the kind of woman he knew he needed.

reaching the school, reception buzzed her in and she quickly speed walked into the empty courtyard. looking around, she wondered where alex would’ve placed the card.

he placed it on the exact same ping pong table she and her friends were sitting at before the confrontation. mia snorted. _what a creep._

walking over to the table and grabbing the card, she started reading it there and then.

 

_i know what you’re thinking; i ~~was~~ am a creep._

_but hey, who can blame me? you made yourself visible to me. and i couldn’t stop staring at you in amazement. i never can._

_but this wasn’t the first place i noticed you. your pretty eyes didn’t hold me captive here for the first time._

_think about it, angel. where did we really meet? don’t deny our first ever interaction. i know you felt something when you looked at me then, too._

_x_

 

_son of a… did he really just bring me to school for no reason?_

_i know you felt something when you looked at me then_. mia was confused up until that sentence. a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

the party. alex was talking about the party they were at. that moment when he looked at her while he was bringing kiki out into sam’s veranda. their eyes met, and while mia was skeptical of him, she couldn’t deny his charm. and the way he looked at her. the way they _both_ looked at each other.

_wait… sam._

sam’s house. alex wanted mia to go to sam’s house.


	3. the third clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's mia and alex's anniversary, but alex had more in store for it than what mia had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — prompt: A while ago there was this headcanon that Alex was gonna buy Mia a flower shop. This is one weird ass idea but could you write a post s2 fanfic where Alex actually gives her a flower shop
> 
> — part three of the six-part series “all in bloom”

“aw. nice to see you too, mia.”

samuel sarcastically greeted his best friend’s girlfriend, who rang his doorbell about a hundred times, before barging into the house the moment he opened the door.

“shut it. where is it?” mia asked. she reached the exact same spot where she was standing; at the wall right next to the glass sliding doors. but there was no card; no clue.

sam feigned innocence. “i have no idea what you’re talking about.” he said. mia glared at him. walking up to him, she whacked his head, before walking into the living room, where sam had his huge jacuzzi-like pool. it was crazy what these rich kids could afford.

a small white card stood on top of a bean bag chair, just a few metres away from the pool. mia was surprised. why was it there?

quickly walking over to it, she picked it up and read it.

 

_i promise that this time, it was sam who told me you were sitting here. he probably only knew that because hanna was here too, but let’s not talk about his misfortune._

_if you’re reading this, I’m glad that you remember now. and that you admit you felt a connection there and then. ;)_

_speaking of hanna, this wasn’t the only house we spoke through our eyes.  
now, i know you don’t have to rack your brains for this one. you know exactly what i’m talking about. it was in that moment that i knew i needed to know your name. know you. have you._

_come and get your next clue x_

 

mia bit her lip, trying not to relive that exchange of looks alex was talking about.

hanna’s house. she had to go to hanna’s house.


	4. the fourth clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's mia and alex's anniversary, but alex had more in store for it than what mia had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — prompt: A while ago there was this headcanon that Alex was gonna buy Mia a flower shop. This is one weird ass idea but could you write a post s2 fanfic where Alex actually gives her a flower shop
> 
> — part four of the six-part series “all in bloom”

hanna’s dad was the one who opened the door. “oh, hello mr jung.” mia immediately greeted, slightly surprised. hanna’s dad usually was at his own house with his second family. he obviously came to check on hanna every week, but she wasn’t excepting him to be here on the weekend. 

“hello mia.” mr jung greto right back, and moved away from the entrance to let mia in. “i’m assuming you’re here for the clue?”

mia did a double take. “erm, yeah actually!” she exclaimed, appalled. “how’d you know?”

mr jung smiled. “hanna left for her mom’s pretty early, and alex didn’t catch her before then. but she gave him my number and he gave me a ring and asked for a favour. so, here i am.” he then gave mia his signature jazz hands.

_oh yeah. hanna did mention something about leaving for her mom’s place during the weekend._ mia forgot what day she said.

speaking of, the girl laughed. “oh god, he’s really going out for this thing.” she commented, as she pulled off the card from the door.

 

_i remember getting so excited when i saw you come up from hanna’s room. i wanted to see you ever since sam’s party, and seeing you again made my heart feel wholesome._

_you were silently judging me, questioning me. no one’s ever made me feel so watched like that before. and it thrilled me, if i’m being honest._

_i liked the way you were looking at me._

_but i don’t like the way you glare at me. which is how you will be, once you read this next note…_

_i bribed Frau Barbara into giving me your locker number. and when i did, i left flowers in it, and my awesome love letter._

_surprisingly, the flowers still haven’t died. you care for them still. and you also, for some reason, still carry the note around in your bag. my heart bursts into happiness when i secretly watch you read it in our room sometimes, when you’re upset and refuse to talk to me._

_now, this is the part where you get mad at me…_

_your final clue awaits for you at the place i left you your flowers and your note._

_p.s don’t kill me, making you run back and forth from school was sam’s idea_

_x_

 

for some reason, mia wasn’t as mad as she thought she would’ve been, knowing that she needed to go back to school. at this point, she was more than interested to see where alex was going with this. what he had planned.

she looked up at mr jung. “thank you, mr jung. i’ll get going now.” she thanked, and just as she was about to leave, he called for her.

“he’s a good man, mia. and you deserve a man like him.” he said, and mia couldn’t help but wrap him in a hug. mr jung had become a fatherly figure to all of the girls and alex, and she couldn't have been more than thankful for him.

_school. the final clue was at school._


	5. the final clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's mia and alex's anniversary, but alex had more in store for it than what mia had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — prompt: A while ago there was this headcanon that Alex was gonna buy Mia a flower shop. This is one weird ass idea but could you write a post s2 fanfic where Alex actually gives her a flower shop
> 
> — part five of the six-part series “all in bloom”

after receiving weird stares from reception once mia returned back to school, she rushed upstairs and dashed towards the row of lockers, where hers was located. reaching it, she immediately keyed in her locker code and unlocked it, a particularly familiar flower falls out of it, along with another card.

picking both up, she touched the dark, velvety petals, before inhaling the scent of the flower. _chocolate cosmos._

she placed the flower on the top of her books, before reading the card.

 

_you said your favourite type of flowers were cosmos. specifically, chocolate cosmos._

_you joked about how you think their petals are the same colour of your heart, and the smell of them reminds you of dark chocolate, your favourite kind of chocolate. but to me, i think of cosmos represent you more than you think so._

_did you know that the word ‘cosmos’ is actually Greek, and it means orderly, ornamental, and beautiful? its fragrance and colours signify peace, wholeness and modesty. you are all of those things. ALL._

_and gifting someone chocolate cosmos means, “i love you more than anyone else can.” and i choose to believe that i do._

_i love you. and you deserve the whole world. you’re worth more than any kind of riches; more than gold._

_and i know you love flowers. you tend them as if they’re your children, and you feel the need to take care of them. you want to help them blossom. and this is me talking metaphorically. you’ve helped not only me grow as a person, but your friends too. and matteo._

_365 Kyffhauser Straße. Store Number 25._

_come find me x_

 

a teardrop fell from mia’s eye unintentionally. alex was always good with his words. and the way he compared even the smallest of things to her, he made them seem a lot more bigger and way out of proportion than they really are. he made her wholesome.

it was time to finally go back into his arms again.


	6. all in bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's mia and alex's anniversary, but alex had more in store for it than what mia had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — prompt: A while ago there was this headcanon that Alex was gonna buy Mia a flower shop. This is one weird ass idea but could you write a post s2 fanfic where Alex actually gives her a flower shop
> 
> — part six of the six-part series “all in bloom”

mia arrived in front of a small shop, decorated with flowers of different sorts in front of the entrance. it was coated a dark red-brown, the same colour as the chocolate cosmos she had in her hand. ‘all in bloom’ was written at the top front of the shop in big, bold letters.

_what is this shop?_ mia wondered, as she stepped inside. _i’ve never seen this shop before._

the dark red-brown colour continued into the shop, but mia gasped at how beautiful it looked. flowers were decorated as nicely as it was outside, but this time, on standing cabinets or the wall shelves, etc. there was a swing chair swaying against the gentle breeze. behind it, mia caught sight of a framed picture. the picture of a quote in white cursive letters, against a black background. she walked over to it.

_everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about. be kind. always._

mia let out a breath. _oh my god…_

“happy anniversary.”

the blonde immediately whirled around, only to come face-to-face with the one and only, alexander hardenberg. he had keys dangling from his fingers.

“oh my god, axel.” mia whispered, as she quickly ran into his arms and kissed him. “what is this place?” she asked breathlessly, once their lips disconnected.

alex placed the keys into her palm. “it’s yours. your own flower shop.” he grinned.

mia was shell-shocked. “ _what?_ ”

he only nodded. “you’ve always wanted one. and now, you do.” he said, gesturing around the room.

mia looked over the entire space once more. _this was incredible…_ “did you do this on your own?” she asked, amazed.

a snort came from the back of alex. it was jonas. “he wishes.” he said, and suddenly, mia caught sight of all her friends. matteo, hanna, amira, kiki, sam, samuel, and of course, jonas. “your boy doesn’t know style at all. it’s no wonder his closet was a tragedy before you.”

alex rolled his eyes, while mia snorted. it was true.

hanna smiled. “neither does samuel, so we kind of let him give up and help with placing the clues instead.” she said, which made sam let out a ‘hey!’. mia laughed.

“this is….this is so perfect.” mia hugged alex, before proceeding to hug all of them. “i don’t know how to thank you guys.”

matteo stepped back to mia to give her another hug. “you’ve impacted us more than you think. you’ve helped me face my own issues, made me realise that i’m not alone. this was the least i could do for you.” he shrugged. “oh, and my grandma’s volunteered to tend the shop for you while you’re in school. she said that she wanted to pay you back for your kindness, too.”

oh, matteo’s grandmother. the sweetest woman on earth. it was a pleasure to mia knowing her. while it took some time for her son, matteo’s dad, to accept matteo for his sexual orientation, but she immediately accepted him, no questions asked.

alex placed a hand on mia’s shoulder. “i meant what i said. you deserve this. you deserve everything. and i love you, mia amalie winter. we love you.”

‘all in bloom’ may have seemed like an ordinary cheers flower shop name to a bystander, but to mia, she knew the significance of it. people were like flowers. they don’t immediately start growing the moment they’re planted, but with love, care, and patience, they do eventually grow, and bloom into beautiful flowers. and everyone has a beautiful flower in them, some waiting to grow, to bloom. they just need some tender loving care.

and that was what mia had taught alex, taught her friends. a little bit of kindness was all really you needed in the long run.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am an unapologetic winterberg supremacist


End file.
